That chick is watching
by EvolLoveAkira
Summary: Urghm, Prussia and Austria, Hungary voyeur... Ha, this story is fail, so.. burn your eyes.


Another fanfic for my exchange thingy 3 THIS ONE WAS FOR ART, SO 3

_____

"Nyo nyo nyo ni!" That disgustingly cute laughter rang through Roderich's parlour as he tried to compose his own symphony on the grand piano situated near the corner. He tried to block it, but the intense echoes made this impossible. As his fingers ran over the keys, he felt a very different pair of fingers working down his back. Convinced that the laughter was all in his mind, he allowed the delicately feminine fingers massage his tense muscles.

"Uhhn.." He moaned lightly. "A little lower, Elizaveta..." He was used to Hungary doing anything to loosen him up in the evening. ANYTHING.

"Fine, my love~ Don't even recognise your TRUE amore when you are faced with him..." a semi-gruffed voice muttered in his ear, the breath that stunk of beer and wurst creeping slowly toward his nostrils. The Austrian man's nose cringed up as he stood, whacking into Prussia's face.

"Leave me alone THIS INSTANT." The brunette was irate. He detested this man so much, that having him even in his presence made him rage immediately. "Remove yourself from my house RIGHT NOW!" he shouted. The silvery-haired male was unphased by this. He merely smirked and continued his laughter.

"Nyo nyo nyo ni! You're so cute when you are mad at me!" The faint blush across his pale skin as he grinned made Austria even angrier, if that was possible.

"I-I mean it!" He was shaking with rage at this point. Once more, the Prussian remained calm and edged closer, pushing him to the wall.

"You know why I'm here, right~?" Before the bespectacled man could respond, the uncharacteristicly soft lips met his neck and massaged the flesh gently - too gently to be this disgusting man.

"Stop it..." his voice wavered, as if unsure if he didn't want it. A moe blush crossed his cheeks. "G-Gilbert.... I want you t-to take me roughly.... W-While my wife watches..." As if on cue, Hungary appeared at the doorway, her own cheeks pink. The Prussian's smile widened at his words.

"Then work for it, dog." He sat on the piano bench and looked at the brunette expectantly. "You need to strip for your all-powerful ruler. Then, you will need to turn me on enough~3"

Roderich detatched himself from the wall and stood before his almost-captor. His hands flew to his cravat, tearing it off in his usual dignified manner. Those same hands that crafted beautiful music flew down his buttons, exposing an artful and smooth chest. The upper portion of his clothes slid to the floor as those soft hands slid down to undo his belt slowly, rocking his hips slightly to some music in his head as his pants fell, exposing boxerbriefs patterned like the Prussian flag. His hips swayed to the imaginary rhythm, the black and white underwear being pushed down to just below their normal line as he turned around and stuck his rear back towards the male on the bench. His hips gyrated wildly, the fleshy end bouncing dangerously close to the seated man's crotch. This lapdance suceeded in pulling Gilbert's cock up, making his mouth water and his hands shake in anticipation. The clothed ass grinded against the growing erection, only making Prussia more eager to have it in his grasp.

"Th-This is fine. Now, I want you to ride me as hard as you can~" He began to pull down the underwear modeled after his flag, and felt proud that he was able to see this proper gentleman be degraded so badly. Prussia let his throbbing MEMBER loose, prodding at the enterance to the small cavern. He seemed very eager to be taken raw, as he began feeding it in, screaming out in a medium pitched voice, sending echoes through the mansion. As the Prussian drove deeper into the man, his moans increased, striking the ears of the young maiden who stood watching with her video camera, recording the event. So sweet were these moans that the paler man soon gave in, releasing deep into Roderich's ass, filling him with the hot and sticky liquid. The uke leaned back onto his seme, spent. At this point, the brunette female was jolted awake and sweating feverishly. It took her a moment for this information to sink in...

"GOD DAMNIT!!! IT WAS A DREAM!!!!!"

______

Sorry I ended crappily. I am ill DX


End file.
